


One Minute

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a moments time, the lives of the cram class students were changed for the worse. In a terrifying turn of events, the zombie apocalypse falls upon humanity earlier than expected. With only the supervision of Kirigakure Shura, the exwires plus one must find a way to survive and find others, and hopefully find help before it's too late.





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a PSA, I don't know if TCA runs on solar power, but because it makes the power situation easier, that's what the school runs on in this story.

All it took was one minute for their lives to turn to shit. 

One minute, it was fine. Everything was okay, and it was an average day. When the screams rang out, Shura knew something was wrong. She instructed Yukio and the students to go into lockdown and left the cram room. Shura ran as fast as she could to the outside of the school, but as soon as she got into the main building, she felt a dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her heart dropped when she finally saw the cause of all the commotion. 

Bodies of students lay all over the ground of the main hall - where the cafeteria was located. Other students were limping around, biting the living who were trying to run away. Some did manage to escape, but most did not. Shura was in complete shock, and confusion. Her first thought was to go to Mephisto, and that's just what she did. She ran to his office and ran in. 

It was empty. Completely deserted. She looked around a few times and cursed under her breath. Mephisto was gone, and she didn't know where he went. She had to give up searching when she saw a hoard of the dead students walking closer to her. She slammed the door to his office shut and looked around for a phone, finding one and calling Yukio. 

"Shura? Where are you?!" He demanded. "We're worried!"

"Stay in the classroom with everyone! Whatever you do, do not leave unless I tell you to. Got it?!" 

"...Understood..." 

Their call ended, so Shura looked around frantically for any trace of where Mephisto could have gone. She found nothing, and time was running out. She was trapped in the office unless she were to call someone for help. She couldn't risk putting the student's lives at stake. 

She ran to the window and looked out at the courtyard. Her heart dropped when she saw more of the dead students roaming and biting the living ones. She turned on Mephisto's TV to check and see if this was being reported. 

It was. Apparently, it was all over town - and maybe even nationwide. 

"The apocalypse is here! The zombie apocalypse is here!" The news lady cried. "It is not fiction! Stay indoors and try to stay alive!" 

Shura had to shut off the TV when the lady got bitten in the neck. A shiver ran up her spine when she took into consideration how terrible this was. The apocalypse? 

Real or not, she was still trapped. She didn't have her sword due to her ties with Hachirotaro being cut, so she couldn't get rid of them, mainly since no exorcism spell worked on them. 

She picked up the phone and called Yukio again. Much to her joy, and great disappointment, he was already headed towards the office. Rin was cutting through the zombies like they were meat he needed to chop for dinner, while Yukio handled the shooting. Suguro was left in charge of everyone in the cram room. As soon as Shura heard the grunting and angry yelling of Rin, she knew she was saved. She threw open the door when Yukio told her it was safe and breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Hey, Shura...what's going on?" Rin looked around, outing his sword away. "Where's Mephisto? Getting help?" 

Shura put a hand on his head. "Hopefully. Let's get back to everyone..."   
   
   
 *******

  
   
Nobody truly knows what happened to Mephisto. Among the surviving exorcists across the world, some speculated that he went back to Gehenna in favor of his safety. Others said he was watching from his floating throne in the sky, watching as the world turned itself into a land ridden with chaos. It was difficult to come to any definite conclusion because the man was so mysterious.

The cram class stayed together at all times. They moved into the old boy's dormitory, where Rin and Yukio lived. Since they had the entire place to themselves, and the school with all its buildings ran on solar power, it was all right. They had food, warm showers, electricity, and beds to return to at night. Despite the horrifying situation, they made the best of it.

Shiemi and Izumo shared a room. Rin and Yukio stayed in their old dorm. Suguro shared with Koneko, and Shima slept alone. Shura slept downstairs in a dorm, wanting to be on the front lines in case of a zombie break-in. 

The group periodically traveled back into the main building to search for supplies, survivors, and medicine. They usually always came back with food and water, along with some form of medicine, but never any survivors. 

Until a week after the initial True Cross outbreak, they had lost hope of ever finding someone else. Most of the first floor was in ruins, and they never got far enough to go to the second, until Rin thought he heard crying. 

"Guys, why don't I burn through the zombies?" He suggested. "There's someone on the second floor." 

None of them had any issues with his proposal, so he unsheathed his sword and started slicing and burning through the zombies, instructing everyone to stay quiet so he could locate the crying. 

It was coming from a club room. Rin ran to the room after making sure it was okay and stared at the closed door for a second before grabbing the handle and slowly pulling it open. 

"Get away!" A voice from inside yelled. "Stay away from me!" 

He peeked inside and saw a girl huddled in the corner, eyes wide open with dark bags under them. She weakly held a chair for defense, trembling. 

"Hey...There's no need to be so afraid anymore. We're human," Rin assured and slowly walked in. "How come this isn't barricaded?" 

"I-It was..." She mumbled. "But my friend took it down to leave for food..." 

Yukio looked around a few times before signaling the others to enter. "Why did she take it down?" 

"To leave." 

Before any further questions could be asked, the girl's exhaustion took hold of her. She passed out against the wall. Shura picked her up gently to bring her back to the dorms.   
   
 


	2. Authors Note

Hi everyone! It's me, Kira. 

I'm not one to do author's notes, but I feel it's needed. 

I want to focus on a general fiction book I'm writing on Wattpad (follow me @KiraTypes). This story is something I want to use to get better and maybe get recognized. That being said, I will be going on a hiatus until I not only have inspiration for this book, but also time. I hope you all understand my break, even if there's not many of you to understand in the first place. 

I may take a month, or maybe just a few weeks. Whatever the case may be, I will be back. 

With that being said, thank you all for reading. 

-Kira


End file.
